Tentación Prohibida
by Manzanita647
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha cazador de vampiros alimentado con la sed de venganza por la muerte de sus padres, Sakura joven vampiresa que ha perdido los recuerdos de su pasado. Que pasara cuando el destino decida unir a estos dos jóvenes. -Habla de una maldita vez, antes de que agotes mi paciencia-dijo apretando el cuchillo contra mi garganta.
1. Chapter 1

PAREJA PRINCIPAL: Sasuke x Sakura

DICLAIMER: Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto

La trama si me pertenece. Esta es la primera historia la cual me eh dedicado mi tiempo a crear si les gusta no olviden decírmelo a través de reviews.

* * *

Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha de 23 años de edad, soy conocido por ser unos de los 6 mejores cazavampiros del mundo y el más joven entre ellos

Mi historia empezó a los 8 años regresando de jugar con unos amigos a casa, en la sala, me encontré con mis padres en el suelo, inertes, sin vida, no podía creerlo, me quede en shock, sin poder procesar lo que mis ojos veían, como hacerlo, como aceptar que tus padres están muertos, sin darme cuenta lagrimas traicioneras escurrían de mis ojos sin permiso alguno, me dolía el corazón, quería correr pero mis piernas no me obedecían, quería gritar pero mis labios no podían articular palabra alguna, entonces lo vi, a mi hermano, Itachi, estaba en un rincón con la cabeza gacha, murmurando palabras inentendibles para mis oídos, con paso lento se acercó a mí, levanto la cabeza, el miedo inundo mi ser, sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, mostró una sonrisa revelando sus filosos dientes cubiertos de sangre, y yo me quede ahí como un idiota sin poder hacer nada, Itachi empezó a reír "los mate, los mate" era lo único que decía, tras mirarme unos minutos su sonrisa se desvaneció, desapareció entre la oscuridad dejándome solo con los cuerpos de nuestros padres.

Quede bajo la custodia de mi único tío, Orochimaru, sabia mi historia, la ira y sed de venganza que invadía mi alma, el me contó sobre la existencia de los vampiros algo que a principio no hubiera creído pero después de lo que vi esa tarde no encontraba otra explicación.

Orochimaru era un cazavampiros y me invito a unirme a los suyos a erradicar a toda la escoria vampírica de este mundo, acepte sin duda alguna, desde ese momento empezó el arduo entrenamiento para convertirme en el cazador de esos malditos chupasangre.

Ingrese a mi habitación, me quite la ropa de camino al baño en estos momentos una ducha era lo que necesitaba, la lucha contra los cinco vampiros había sido agotadora pero exitosa al final, en cuando sentí las gotas sobre mi piel mi cuerpo se relajó al instante, termine de ducharme para luego dirigirme a mi cama con la esperanza de que esta noche las pesadillas sobre la muerte de mis padres desaparecieran.

* * *

Orochimaru detuvo el auto frente a una gran mansión, bajo del auto y lo rodeo para luego abrirme la puerta del copiloto, baje del auto aun con miedo no sabía donde me encontraba y aunque aún tenía mis dudas sobre si era lo correcto confiar en Orochimaru no me quedaba de otra ya que desde el momento en que desperté no poseía ningún recuerdo de mi pasado, por más esfuerzo que hiciera por recordar no lo lograba, lo único que sabía era lo que me había dicho Orochimaru cuando desperté mi nombre Sakura y que él estaba allí para ayudarme pues esa era la última voluntad de mis padres, padres a los cuales ni siquiera recuerdo padres a los cuales no conoceré jamás.

Al entrar en la casa pude apreciar mejor lo espaciosa, lo hermosa que era y el solitario ambiente que la invadía.

-Siéntete como en casa pequeña- dijo con aquella voz siseante que solo temor me infundía.

-Tengo hambre Orochimaru- mi estómago gruño corroborando lo que decía.

Me indico la cocina para luego marcharse a dejar el equipaje en las habitaciones.

Entre a la cocina encontrándome con un hombre de espaldas, al parecer estaba cocinando, el olor que desprendía la comida era delicioso, cerré los ojos para disfrutar del magnífico olor por unos minutos, los abrí al sentir algo filoso en mi garganta, el temor me inundo al ver a ese hombre tan misterioso con un cuchillo amenazando con cortarme, pero aun sintiendo miedo no pude evitar el quedarme hipnotizada por sus ojos, esos profundos ojos negros como la noche y profundos como un pozo sin fondo.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo entraste?!- su voz ronca, masculina me devolvió a la realidad.

-Y…o…yo…-no podía articular palabra alguna, me era imposible y cómo hacerlo cuando tienes al hombre más guapo amenazándote con un cuchillo de cocina.

-Habla de una maldita vez, antes de que agotes mi paciencia-dijo apretando el cuchillo contra mi garganta.


	2. Capitulo 2

-Mi querido Sasuke no estas siendo muy cordial con nuestra invitada- no creí que llegara a alegrarme tanto de escuchar la voz de Orochimaru, poco a poco fue descendiendo el cuchillo, el alivio embargo mi cuerpo al no sentir el arma mortal contra mi piel pero aun podía sentir su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

Sin decir palabra alguna Sasuke salió de la cocina, al parecer tenia asuntos de los cuales hablar con Orochimaru ya que este con un suspiro de pesadez lo siguió por detrás no sin antes disculparse por la conducta inapropiada de Sasuke, al parecer el susto que pase no ceso mi hambre pues tras minutos de estar petrificada en el mismo lugar mi estómago gruño reclamando algo que comer, con paso lento me dirigí al refrigerador a buscar algo que comer, mis manos aun temblaban y de mi mente el recuerdo de aquellos ojos penetrantes no se desvanecía.

* * *

Una vez reunidos en la oficina solo hizo falta una mirada de Sasuke para reclamarle una explicación sobre la joven pelirrosa que Orochimaru había traído a casa.

-Ella es una vampira, detente Sasuke, no se te ocurra lastimarla-dijo en el momento en que me daba media vuelta, sabiendo ya mi objetivo de aniquilar a esa pelirrosa- déjame continuar, si tienes preguntas las responderé al final. Su nombre es Sakura es una vampira de tipo raro, me refiero a que nunca se le ha dado a probar sangre humana, al parecer sus padres querían criarla como una humana sin conocimiento alguno por su verdadera naturaleza vampírica, aunque esto funciono debilitó desfavorablemente a Sakura volviendo más vulnerable a contraer enfermedades y a lastimarse fácilmente, durante años estuve asechando a Sakura y a sus padres, ya que estos no podían reprimir el instinto de alimentarse con la sangre, debían aparentar ser personas normales frente a su hija, fue fácil asesinarlos considerando lo débiles que estaban en el momento que ataque. Sakura podría pasar desapercibida fácilmente como una humana, con una dosis experimental pude borrarle todo recuerdo de su pasado, al momento de despertar no sabía cómo comunicarse era como una recién nacida, lo que ha aprendido ha hasta ahora fue a base de los programas de televisión y libros. Bien empieza con tus preguntas.

-A caso eres estúpido como se te ocurre traer una vampira, yo no la quiero aquí-dije furioso- eres consciente de mi odio a los vampiros, no soportare estar en el mismo techo con ella.

-Entiendo y comprendo tus razones Sasuke pero tu entiéndeme a mí, es una vampira de tipo raro necesito hacerle unas pruebas, unos análisis, investigar su origen-sus palabras no me convencían, si quería que aceptara a esa chupasangre iba a tener que esforzarse más por convencerme-cuando mi investigación este completa te daré la dicha de desacerté de ella.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?-bien me había convencido, solo esperaba que su investigación no durara mucho tiempo.

-Paciencia Sasuke paciencia, no puedo decirte con seguridad cuanto tiempo me tomara ya que sus habilidades de vampiro están dormidas, tendré que ser cuidadoso con esa niña, es muy frágil.

-Te aviso de antemano que si te tardas mucho en tu investigación la matare.

Me retire de la oficina y me encamine a la cocina, solo esperaba que la comida no se hubiera quemado, tampoco esperaba ver a la pelirrosa sentada en el taburete devorando una manzana ansiosa, al parecer había apagado la estufa antes de que se hubiera quemado la comida.

Tome un plato y empecé a servirme una ración, me sorprendió que la pelirrosa no se hubiera servido una ración de comida ya que por la manera en que devoraba la manzana se notaba que estaba hambrienta, podía notar su mirada nerviosa sobre mí, simplemente la ignore no iba a tratar de ser amable con ella aunque no tuviera sus habilidades vampíricas o no fuera conciencia de lo que era, me senté a comer y en ese momento corrobore lo que Orochimaru me dijo, una cortada ,producto de la presión que había ejercido anteriormente con el cuchillo que utilice para amenazarla, no tan profunda adornaba su delicado cuello. Levante la mirada y me encontré con sus ojos, durante un largos minutos nos quedamos mirándonos sin saber que decir, que hacer, ¿qué estaba haciendo? reaccione y rápidamente aparte la mirada.

-Soy….Sa.. - su voz era dulce y melodiosa con un toque de miedo, no la entendía si me tenía miedo ¿por qué me hablaba? Simplemente debía ignorarme como yo la hacía en estos momentos.

-Soy Sakura,… ¿me…..podrías…..decir…..tu nombre?

-mhp…Sasuke- no tuve opción era decirle mi nombre o que siguiera insistiendo.

-Yo emm etto…yo.…podría..

-¿Qué?

-Servirme una ración de comida- era eso, tantas complicaciones solo para pedirme que si se podía servir.

-Da igual- me dedico una sonrisa en agradecimiento mientras se encaminaba a paso veloz a servirse una considerable ración, para luego volver a sentarse esta vez a mi lado y almorzar con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Esta rico, eres un gran cocinero Sasuke-kun

-….-me quede mudo, Sasuke-kun, era la segunda persona que le agregaba el kun a mi nombre, me recordó los días felices antes de la muerte de mis padres, mi madre siempre solía llamarme Sasuke-kun mostrándome una sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba todo el amor que me tenía.

-Te molesta que te llame Sasuke-kun-su voz me trajo a la realidad, que le respondía, nadie aparte de mi madre me había vuelto a llamar Sasuke-kun y para ser sinceros el que me haya llamado de esa forma me hizo feliz, felicidad que no había experimentado desde hace años.

-No me molesta, puedes llamarme como quieras, no me importa.

-Bien Sasuke-kun- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-mhp…molestia- no pude ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la tierna mueca que puso cuando la llame "molestia", agradecí el que la molestia no lo haya notado.

-Soy S.A.K.U.R.A- seguimos hablando un rato más o mejor dicho ella hablando y yo asintiendo con la cabeza aunque en ocasiones le dirigía una que otra palabra, no voy a negarlo me sentí bien a su lado.


	3. Chapter 3

Me mire en el espejo y me sorprendió la pequeña cortada en mi cuello, no lo había notado hasta estos momentos, la acaricie con mis dedos delineando la cortada, no le tome mucha importancia no me producía dolor alguno ni siquiera sangraba, era como un rasguño, aun así me dirigí al baño de la habitación para darme una baño y limpiar la herida no quería que esta se infectara y se formara un problema mayor.

Cuando salí del baño busque entre el equipaje una pijama, necesitaba dormir mañana me ocuparía de desempacar mi equipaje. Mientras trataba de dormir recordé a Sasuke, sé que una reacción normal hubiera sido alejarme de Sasuke, una persona en su sano juicio no dudaría en alejarse de su atacante después de todo, pero había algo que me atraía a él, sonreí inconscientemente, al principio había dudado en hablarle pero resulto mejor de lo que espere después de todo no podía ignorarlo simplemente, como podrías ignorar a una persona con la cual compartes el mismo techo eso solo empeoraría la situación. Estaba feliz de haber podido hablar con él aunque era una persona de pocas palabras, y así con la imagen de Sasuke en mis pensamientos caí profundamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Al día siguiente desperté con ansias de ver a Sasuke, me duche y desempaque lo más rápido que pude para que una vez terminada mi labor fuera a ver a Sasuke en el desayuno, baje las escalera tan rápido que por poco tropiezo tuve suerte hubiera sido una terrible caída. Me sentí un poco desilusionada pues al entrar en la cocina solo encontré a Orochimaru sirviendo el desayuno.

-Siéntate querida Sakura, llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar, me ahorraste el trabajo de ir a despertarte-nos sentamos en la mesa, tocino, huevos revueltos, jugo y café para Orochimaru, no pude evitar preguntarme donde estaría Sasuke, Orochimaru sabría dónde está, si le pregunto me lo dirá.

-Orochimaru acaso Sasuke no desayunara con nosotros- dije tratando de disimular mi interés.

-No querida Sasuke está trabajando tal vez regrese en la noche y mañana-que clase de trabajo te consume tantas horas, en que trabajaría Sasuke.

-Y usted no va a trabajar Orochimaru-bien no sabía que era peor quedarme sola en esta gran mansión o quedarme sola en esta gran mansión con Orochimaru.

-No querida, mi trabajo se ejerce desde casa, consiste en experimentos- ¿experimentos, que clase de experimentos serian de los que habla Orochimaru?.

-¿Es un científico?.

-Se podría decir que sí. Pero mi único propósito en estos momentos es cuidar de ti pequeña- en vez de aliviarme me causo escalofríos.

-Después de desayunar necesito extraerte algunas muestras de sangre Sakura.

-¿Por qué?- acaso quería experimentar conmigo.

-No te preocupes, eh notado que eres muy frágil pequeña, quisiera saber si con la dosis exacta puedo reforzar tu sistema, y si es posible ayudarte a recobrar tus recuerdos.

-Está bien Orochimaru- bien no tenía otra opción no quería que Orochimaru se molestara, aunque me causara dudas era el único que me podía ayudar, además se lo debía por alojarme en su morada.

* * *

Ya había anocheciendo tal vez Sasuke no vendría sino hasta la mañana siguiente, de alguna forma entristecí quería verlo, no quería esperar hasta la mañana siguiente sé que estoy pensando como una niña pero era la verdad.

Después de los exámenes que me hizo Orochimaru me envió a la sala mis opciones eran leer un libro o ver televisión opte por lo segundo no tenía ganas de leer no me creí capaz de concentrarme con Sasuke en mi mente, mientras Orochimaru se quedó en su laboratorio en el sótano, lo que vi cuando entre al sótano de alguna forma me infundio cierto temor cosas raras en frascos un refrigerador el cual no pude ver que contenía dentro, un microscopio, agitador, alambre de platino, aguja para disección, la bagueta, balón de destilación, bisturí, broche de mader, buretas, caja de petri, caja de preparación, cápsula de porcelana, la cápsula de petri, de disección, y otras herramientas, Orochimaru me explico la función de cada una de ellas satisfaciendo mis interrogantes sobre aquellos objetos pero lo que no me aclaro es lo que había detrás de aquella puerta cerrada con un candado, en el momento que le pregunte no dudo en prohibirme acercarme a esa puerta.

Fije mis ojos en el reloj por octava vez, ¿Por qué el tiempo pasa tan lento?, escuche la puerta de la entrada abrirse, sabía que era la persona que había esperado con tanto anhelo quien más podría ser después de todo, en el momento en que entro a la sala mi rostro se ilumino de la alegría que sentía mi corazón.

-Buenas noches Sasuke-kun- él me miro y pude notar lo cansado que esta, le aparte un lado del sofá para que se sentara a mi lado.

-Hola…. molestia-dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado, pude ver al instante como su cuerpo se relajaba dejando escapar un suspiro, _sus parpados_ comenzaron a _cerrarse_ paulatinamente.

-Sasuke-kun, deja de llamarme molestia…..¿Sasuke-kun?-está dormido pensé, me pareció tan lindo verlo así, tan tranquilo, me acerque a Sasuke más de lo necesario, "solo quiero verlo más de cerca" me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza, deje de pensar cuando nuestras respiraciones se mesclaron y mis labios casi rozando los suyos, solo un poco más, mis parpados empezaron a cerrarse con lentitud disfrutando del momento, solo un poco más y….

-¿Qué haces molestia?


	4. Chapter 4

Los estudios me han consumido por completo :,-( , no me dan ni un respiro. Apenas he tenido tiempo para mi historia, en vacaciones es mas seguro que publicare mas capítulos. Si les gusta o quieren dar una sugerencia no olviden comentar.(*^ -^*)

* * *

Me aleje de un salto de su lado, estoy apenada no sé qué responder, ni siquiera yo estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer, demonios que me estaba pasando, su mirada esta sobre mi esperando una respuesta, una excusa que justificara mi acción de hace unos minutos, no sabía que decirle mi mente esta en blanco, no quiero que se moleste pero es lo que logro al mantenerme callada.

-¿Querías besarme?- la frialdad con la que habla produce un escalofrió, está enojado, puedo verlo en sus ojos, mi silencio no ayuda en nada la situación, quiero hablar pero mis labios no logran formular palabra alguna además que iba a decirle de todas formas, no se me ocurría nada que justificara mi accionar.

-Mhp…..no lo vuelvas a intentar nunca oíste, yo jamás podría sentir o desear estar con alguien como tú-sus palabras destruyeron algo en mi interior, algo se ha roto y ese algo es mi corazón, quiero llorar, sé que pronto terminare llorando, no quiero….no quiero que me vea llorar, la humillación ya ha sido demasiado como para agrandarlo con mis lágrimas, me levanto para luego correr a mi habitación tan rápido como sea posible al llegar cierro la puerta y me recargo en ella, ahora si permito que por mis ojos escapen todas las lágrimas contenidas, _tonta, tonta, tonta, tonta, ahora Sasuke te odia_ me repetía una y otra vez en mi mente mientras de mis labios no salían más que sollozos, Sasuke tiene sus razones para odiarme, en que rayos estaba pensando en ese momento.

 **\- yo jamás podría sentir o desear estar con alguien como tú**

¿Alguien como yo? Acaso tengo algo de malo, tan horrenda soy como para asquearlo de esa manera, me levante para encaminarme al espejo, contemplo mi reflejo unos minutos, tal vez es mi cabello es muy…extraño su color.

 _-Felicidades Sakura ahora Sasuke te odia_

Camine lentamente a mi cama casi arrastrando los pies, me desplome en mi cama mientras me aferraba a una almohada, no sé cuánto tiempo me la pase ahí, ya no tengo noción del tiempo, me quede en la misma posición, llorando en silencio con la soledad como mi única compañía, no sé qué me había pasado que era lo que me había impulsado a acercarme tanto a Sasuke, siento una gran confusión ¿qué me está pasando? ¿qué son estos sentimientos?, yo no puedo estar enamorada de Sasuke apenas lo voy conociendo eso no sucede tan rápido ¿o sí?, no, en la novelas no sucede tan rápido ni en tan poco tiempo, menos en los libros de novela romántica, siento que mis parpados cada vez me pesan más sin poder evitarlo me quedo profundamente dormida.

Los toqueteos en la puerta logran despertarme, mi corazón late con rapidez esperanzado en que sea Sasuke quien esté tocando la puerta aunque también con miedo a tener que enfrentármele.

-Sakura, baja es hora de cenar-una gran desilusión me invade al reconocer la voz de Orochimaru, aun así no me muevo, no quiero ver a nadie, por muy aniñado que suene, simplemente no estoy lista para ver a Sasuke para ver su mirada de odio dirigida hacia a mí.

-¿Sakura, puedo pasar?-mi garganta está seca, por lo que se me dificulta formular palabra alguna, mejor me quedo en silencio, así pensara que estoy dormida y dejara de insistir, o al menos rogaba para que así fuera, mis suplicas no fueron escuchadas con sigilo abrió la puerta para luego entrar en la habitación, acercarse, y tomar asiento al borde de la cama.

-Sucede algo pequeña. Te estuvimos esperando para cenar, pero no bajabas, incluso te llame repetidas veces.

-Sa…no.. no es nada Orochimaru, simplemente no tengo apetito- en teoría no estoy mintiendo, en realidad no tengo apetito alguno. No creo que sea buena idea decirle del incidente con Sasuke.

-Vamos pequeña tienes que alimentarte- dice mientras que con una mano acaricia mi cabello.

-Por favor Orochimaru, no tengo hambre, solo quiero descansar en estos momentos- cierro mis ojos fuertemente, en cualquier momento voy a volver a llorar, una lagrima logra escapar solo espero que Orochimaru no se haya dado cuenta, no quería que le causase problemas a Sasuke por culpa mía.

Se queda en silencio, el sonido de la puerta cerrándose me confirma su partida, un suspiro de alivio para dar paso a un sollozo inunda el silencio que reina en la habitación.

* * *

-¿Que le hiciste?- lo que me faltaba, un interrogatorio, no era mi culpa que la pelirrosa fuera tan infantil como para no querer cenar, si ella quería morir de hambre era su problema no el mío, yo no le hice nada solo fui sincero al decirle que no me gusta si ella no se lo tomo de buena manera no es mi asunto, entonces porque siento me siento culpable.

-¿Qué paso entre ustedes dos?- joder es que no iba a dejar de insistir, no le respondí en absoluto, lo que haya pasado no le incumbe, termine mi plato el cual coloque en el lavadero.

-Solo espero que entiendas de que ella es esencial para mi investigación…..ah por cierto mañana llegara la nueva sirvienta. Su nombre es Chiyo es una persona mayor así que no creo que se ponga a husmear como la anterior.

-Mhp-me retire a mi habitación mañana tenía el día libre, mis planes eran limpiar mis armas o salir a un bar y buscar distracciones.

* * *

Unos ruidos lograron despertarme, agarre el arma que estaba en la mesita de noche, a pasos sigilosos salí de mi habitación en busca del intruso, el ruido provenía de…¿la cocina?, con un suspiro de cansancio baje el arma tengo una leve sospecha de quien se podría tratar, entro en la cocina encendiendo la luz y de esta manera confirmando mis sospechas, me causo gracia su pequeño grito al verse descubierta mientras buscaba algo que ingerir.

-¿Deberías estar dormida?-no me respondió siguió en la misma posición dándome la espalda, un silencio inundo el ambiente por unos minutos hasta que su estómago lo interrumpió con un gruñido, una pequeña risa se escapó de mis labios, era tan gracioso y…tierno? En que estoy pensando? Pude notar como se agarra el estómago con vergüenza.

-Te preparare algo, siéntate en la mesa- no sé porque lo dije simplemente lo hice tal vez fue por compasión, si eso debe ser, solo compasión, lastima nada más.

No…..no es necesario….- la ignore mientras buscaba en el refrigerador lo esencial para prepararle un sandwich, solo eso podía ofrecerle a estas horas de la madrugada después de todo aun tenia sueño.

-Lo siento!... yo lo siento, yo no quería besarte Sasuke-kun…. Yo solo…yo solo…. No sé por qué lo hice…por favor Sasuke-kun perdóname….por favor….no quiero que sigas enojado conmigo….-dice entre lágrimas, tratando de contenerlas sin éxito alguno, me quede en silencio preparando su sándwich una vez terminado se lo ofrecí, la pelirrosa con manos temblorosas agarro el sándwich, le serví jugo de naranja en un vaso.

-Ya no importa, creo que fui un poco duro contigo,….. mhp lo siento supongo, no quiero seguir pensando en lo que paso así que ya olvídalo.

-Entonces si me perdonas Sasuke-kun?

-Sí

-Me a legro le prometo Sasuke-kun que jamás volver a intentar algo asi- me dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro ya sin ningún rastro de tristeza, sé que sus palabras debían alegrarme o al menos aliviarme pero el sentimiento que me embargo fue diferente, acaso sentía…..tristeza?


	5. Chapter 5

-Mmm…..huele muy rico señora Chiyo-hace un mes conocí a la señora Chiyo, la empleada doméstica de la casa, el primer día Orochimaru le había indicado sus funciones para luego retirarse, yo me quede para conocer más a Chiyo, desde entonces aunque no es mi deber, trato de ayudar a la señora Chiyo en los quehaceres, esto lo hago siempre y cuando Orochimaru no esté presente, ya una vez me descubrió ayudando a la señora, me regaño argumentando que no era mi obligación.

-Gracias Sakura,…sabes me recuerdas a mi hija Sadako-me dijo con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí de igual manera.

-¿Y dónde está su hija?

-Hace diez años una enfermedad maligna le cobró la vida a mi niña- menciona arrastrando esas palabras con una profunda tristeza en su corazón.

-Lo lamento señora Chiyo.

-No te preocupes cariño, aunque mi niña se ha ido dejo una pequeña parte de ella en este mundo-yo la miraba confusa sin poder entender muy bien sus palabras, al ver mi expresión se puso a reír-…me refiero a su hijo, mi nieto Sasori, el pequeño tenía cinco años en ese entonces, Sadako me encomendó antes de su muerte cuidar de él, es un año mayor que tú, algún día te lo presentare.

-Me encantaría conocer a su nieto señora Chiyo….¿Y el padre de Sasori?

-El falleció en un accidente días después que naciera Sasori, es triste pero mi nieto no pudo conocer muy bien a sus padres, los recuerdos que tiene son muy escasos y difusos es por eso que me aseguro hablarle sobre ellos todos lo días, como eran, su personalidad, cuanta felicidad sintieron cuando nació, y aunque ya no estén entre los vivos estoy segura que desde el cielo ambos están cuidando de su hijo.

-…-bajo la cabeza con tristeza, ¿Qué se sentirá perder a alguien tan importante?, la Señora me coloca su mano en mi hombro, al levantar la mirada me sonríe amablemente-…Señora Chiyo…

-Sakura, no es necesario que te refieras a mí como señora.

-Entonces…yo….¿Podría…llamarla abuela?-sus ojos se abren con asombro ante mis palabras, talvez no debí decirle nada, no recuerdo a mi familia, ni siquiera sé si algún día llegare a recordar a mi abuela o a mis padres, me muestra una sonrisa nuevamente para asentir con la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que puedes llamarme abuela querida.

-A..abu..abuela

-¿Si, Sakura?

-¿Por qué Sasori te deja trabajar?-siempre me hice esta pregunta pero no me atrevía a decirla hasta ahora, espero que no se moleste.

-Sasori no quiere que trabaje, pero ya le he dicho a ese muchachito que no pienso estar en una silla envejeciendo a la espera de mi muerte.

-Pero no se esfuerza demasiado-al escuchar mis palabras se puso a reír.

-Querida no estoy tan vieja, cuando sienta que ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir entonces me tomare un descanso.

-Pero….-con cariño deposito su mano en mi cabeza y la acaricia con cariño.

-Además si no trabajara no te hubiera conocido, y el conocerte pequeña es lo que más agradezco…bueno esto ya está listo.

-Voy a llamar a Sasuke-kun y Orochimaru-digo para marcharme rápidamente, primero avisaría a Orochimaru, Sasuke probablemente siga dormido, llego a muy altas horas de la noche y aunque no era mi deber me quede esperándolo, llego apestando a alcohol, sus pasos eran torpes y mantenía la cabeza baja, siguió su curso a su habitación sin siquiera notar mi presencia, era la primera vez que lo había visto así, tan derrotado…..tan deprimido.

-Pasa-me dice luego de haber tocado la puerta de su laboratorio.

-Orochimaru el almuerzo está listo.

-Hoy no podre almorzar con ustedes Sakura, estoy muy ocupado.

-Pero ni siquiera ha desayunado-no me mira, sigue concentrado en sus asuntos-…por favor Orochimaru.

-…Dile a Chiyo que me traiga el almuerzo-dice con un suspiro de resignación.

-De acuerdo.

Mientras me encamino a la habitación de Sasuke-kun, me pregunto si por lo menos ya se habrá despertado, no es normal en él levantarse tan tarde.

En el tiempo transcurrido he logrado entablar una amistad con Sasuke-kun, ahora es más amable conmigo, a decir verdad…solo lo es cuando estamos completamente solos, su presencia me sigue causando sensaciones extrañas que no logro controlar y descifrar, por ejemplo, cuando está muy cerca mi corazón late muy rápido.

Mientras subo las escaleras miro por las ventanas el exterior, solo tengo permitido salir al patio trasero, quisiera conocer la ciudad pero Orochimaru me lo tiene estrictamente prohibido, sé que quiere protegerme pero está exagerando, no me va a pasar nada tan solo por salir a pasear unos minutos, aun así no me rendiré, quiero salir y conocer, estar encerrada todo el tiempo es agobiante, en ocasiones me siento como en una cárcel, toco la puerta esperando respuesta por parte de Sasuke-kun, nadie contesta.

-Sasuke-kun…..-digo mientras toco por segunda vez la puerta, solo silencio recibo como respuesta-…Sasuke-kun…..¿Puedo pasar?...-al no recibir respuesta alguna nuevamente me decido por entrar.

Ahí estaba Sasuke-kun tumbado en su cama boca arriba con solo un bóxer puesto, un segundo, Sasuke-kun solo tiene puesto….su…..bo…bóxer, veo su marcado torso es notable a simple vista que se ejercita, siento deseos de acariciar esos músculos, de delinear esas cicatrices que adornan su exquisito cuerpo con mis dedos, por Dios…que estoy pensado, siento que mi interior quema, una extraña sensación de sed aparece de repente, mi vista se está tornado borrosa, quema…¡quema!...mi garganta me quema mucho, ¿Por qué me está pasando esto?¿Qué me está pasando?

-Sasuke-kun


	6. Chapter 6

Siento un peso sobre mi cuerpo, trato de abrir mis ojos pero mi visión es borrosa, solo veo una sombra que está encima de mí, rápidamente la empujo intercambiando posiciones quedando yo encima, agarro la pistola que está en la mesita de noche para apuntarle en la cabeza.

-Sasuke-kun…- ¿Sakura? esa voz melodiosa es inconfundible para mis oídos, mi visión se vuelve más clara, sin duda es Sakura pero es diferente, su mirada es diferente, la libero mientras suelto el arma….grave error, en el instante en que la libero se abalanza sobre mí con una fuerza impresionante, siento sus labios presionando sobre los míos, debería frenarla pero por alguna razón no puedo, abro mis ojos cuando me muerde el labio provocando que este sangre, no me está besando se está alimentado, al contrario de apartarla mis brazos la rodean apretándola con fuerza, acercándola más de lo que es posible, la empujo para quedar encima, ahora yo soy el que ejerce presión sobre sus labios obligándola a abrir la boca solo para que mi lengua ingrese en su boca y se entrelace con la suya, nuestras lenguas batallan entre sí en una explosión de emociones, puedo sentir el sabor de la sangre aun así no me importa ella se alimenta de mi sangre y yo de su esencia, nuestros labios se devoran desbordando pasión mis manos hambrientas de querer tocarla empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo aun con la ropa puesta, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo suave que es su piel, en estos momentos agradezco que tenga una minifalda sentir esa piel tan suave me hace delirar y desear tocar más su cuerpo, sus manos acarician mi espalda con lujuria, la falta de aire se hace presente no quiero separarme pero es necesario, al apartarme logro distinguir que sus ojos ya no son los de antes, ahora son rojos, la ira de ver esos ojos me enloquece mis manos se dirigen a su cuello pues mi ganas de asesinar vampiros ha surgido al recordar lo que significan esos ojos color sangre, sin darme cuenta me atrae nuevamente, al sentir sus labios pierdo el interés por lo demás solo me concentro en este momento, en sentir sus dulces labios presionando los míos, nuestros cuerpos se aprietan más sin querer soltarse, nuestras lenguas luchan para apaciguar este deseo insaciable, el dulce sabor de su boca mezclado con el de mi sangre se convierte en el mejor afrodisiaco que he probado, nuevamente la falta de aire se hace presente sin darnos más opción que separarnos, tiene la respiración agitada y el rostro sonrojado poco a poco cierra los ojos cayendo en la inconciencia, acaricio su rostro con ternura, tratando de despertarla suavemente.

-Sakura...despierta-lentamente empieza a reaccionar, sus ojos han vuelto a tener el color verde característico.

-Sasuke-kun…-veo reflejado en su rostro confusión, al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estamos se pone nerviosa apartándose de inmediato como si mi contacto la quemara, no entiendo que le sucede, el confundido debería ser yo por su actuar momentos antes-….¿Qué?…¿Qué me paso Sasuke-kun?

-…-sus palabras me dejan mudo- ¿No lo recuerdas?

-…No, yo vine para despertarte y luego ya…ya no recuerdo más-tiene la mirada gacha aun así puedo notar su rostro completamente rojo, se ve tan tierna que unas ganas terribles de volver a repetir lo que paso surgen.

-Sakura mírame

-Por favor vístete Sasuke-kun-entonces eso era, no puedo evitar sonreír de lado al entender su reacción, me acerco lentamente, con cada paso que doy ella retrocede hasta toparse con la pared, mis brazos la acorralan dejándola sin salida, ahora está entre la pared y mi cuerpo aprisionando el suyo- Sasuke-kun….¿Qué….qué haces?

-¿Qué te pasa Sakurita?-susurro a cerca de su oído, solo quiero jugar con ella, sus reacciones son interesantes, es divertido verla tan nerviosa por mi cercanía.

-Sasuke-kun por…..por favor…

-¿Estas nerviosa S.A.K.U.R.A.?-susurro en su oído.

-El…el al…almuerzo es…está listo…debemos bajar-tartamudea tratando de controlar su nerviosismo, sujeto delicadamente su barbilla mientras me acerco más a su rostro, nuestros labios están a centímetros de distancia…. _solo un poco más….tan solo un poco_.

-Sasuke-kun-susurra la molestia cerrando los ojos.

 _¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!_ Me detengo de inmediato a escuchar esas palabras, en mi mente me veo frente a mí mismo pero de pequeño, tiene el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados, _¡Te das cuenta de lo que estabas haciendo!_ Me grita colérico.

 _-Acaso importa_

 _-¿Has olvidado lo que ella es?, ¿Has olvidado lo que su especie nos hizo?-_ me dice más calmado, a sus espaldas se manifiesta el recuerdo de la muerte de mis padres- _…ella es el enemigo no lo olvides._

 _-No lo olvido…_ -aprieto mis puños con rabia, el recuerdo se repite una y otra vez, el Sasuke pequeño empieza a reír desenfrenadamente.

 _-Acaso me crees idiota, no olvides que yo soy tu…olvidaste lo que ella significa, olvidaste que es nuestra enemiga…olvidaste tu objetivo de erradicar de este mundo a los malditos vampiros_.

 _-Ya te dije que no lo olvide….solo me estoy divirtiendo-_ mis palabras iban acompañadas de una sonrisa de lado- _los vampiros deben desaparecer sin excepciones, cuando el momento llegue le pondré fin a su inmunda existencia_.

 _-Mhp….tratando de engañarte a ti mismo eh…_

 _-Mhp…..me divertiré con ella como a mí me plazca y cuando el momento llegue, la asesinare viéndola a los ojos, su expresión será todo un deleite._

 _-No lo olvides._


	7. Chapter 7

Sasuke-kun esta….está apunto de besarme, cierro mis ojos dejándome llevar por mis sentimientos, esperando con ansias que sus labios toquen lo míos, pero…nada sucede, se aleja con lentitud de mi lado, ya no siento su calor reconfortando mi cuerpo, confusa abro mis ojos solo para toparme con un Sasuke-kun completamente diferente, su mirada es sombría y sus ojos reflejan pura oscuridad, ese no el es Sasuke que conozco…..definitivamente no lo es.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-no recibí respuesta alguna, simplemente camino hasta el baño y cerró la puerta, el sonido de la ducha me hizo entender que se está bañando, no entiendo que le sucedió, de un momento a otro cambio, ahora siento que es como si tuviéramos que empezar desde el principio. Pero lo que más me intriga es el no poder recordar como termine en su cama y con el encima, acaso….no, no, no puede ser, cuando su humor mejore le preguntare, me acerco a la puerta del baño y toco suavemente.

-Sasuke-kun,…..el almuerzo está listo, por favor cuando te alistes baja a almorzar.

-…Mhp…

-No tardes-digo seguido de un suspiro antes de salir por completo de su habitación.

* * *

-Te tardaste mucho pequeña….¿Qué paso?-me pregunta al verme la abuela, solo me siento en la mesa sin saber que responder, ni siquiera yo sé lo que sucedió.

-Orochimaru pidió que llevara su almuerzo al laboratorio.

-Ya lo hice-dice riendo-te tardaste tanto que Orochimaru vino a reclamarme por no llevarle su almuerzo.

-Lo….lo lamento mucho abuela.

-No te preocupes, después de explicarle que aún no habías llegado a comunicármelo se tranquilizó.

-Crees que se enojó conmigo.

-No lo creo…¿Por qué tardaste tanto Sakura?

-…-antes de que pudiera articular una palabra, ingresa Sasuke-kun y con él un silencio extraño se hace presente, la abuela vuelve a la cocina y regresa para colocar los platillos en la mesa.

El almuerzo transcurrió en silencio, trate de iniciar una conversación para aligerar el ambiente pero de nada sirvieron mis intentos, solo me respondía con monosílabos y cuando me miraba era como si fuera su enemiga, su mirada expresaba odio, amargura y…..¿tristeza?, es casi imperceptible pero juro que esos ojos azabaches reflejan tristeza.

* * *

Me acomodo en el sofá de la sala mientras leo un libro, la historia relata un amor prohibido entre una humana y un vampiro. Los vampiros son demonios que viven en la oscuridad, hijos del mal condenados al infierno no importa sin son buenos o malos, este es el primer libro de vampiros que leo, me lo compro la abuela cuando le comente que quería un libro sobre un romance imposible, se lo pediría a Orochimaru pero no le tengo mucha confianza, seguramente me preguntaría a que se debe mi interés en los relatos de romances imposibles, no sabría que responder simplemente quise literatura romántica, no esperaba que me trajera un libro de vampiros pero hasta ahora me ha cautivado la historia, solo espero que terminen juntos al final, de pronto el libro deja de estar en mis manos, levanto la vista paulatinamente para ver quien me arrebato mi preciado libro, rayos tenía que ser justo en la parte más interesante, _Que no se Orochimaru…Que no sea Orochimaru…_ repite mi mente, para mi alivio no es él es…. es Sasuke…no sé si su presencia se buena o mala me inclino más a la segunda por el semblante que trae.

-…¿De dónde conseguiste esto?-formula la pregunta mientras lee, mi silencio solo le impacienta-…responde Sakura.

-Yo…solo es un libro no tiene nada de malo…

-…solo lo repetiré una vez más ¿De dónde conseguiste esto?

-No entiendo porque te enojas tanto Sasuke-kun

-Los vampiros son criaturas abominables, su sola existencia es desprecia…

-¿De que hablas Sasuke-kun? ¿Los vampiros no existen cierto?...¿Cierto?

-…No…

-Entonces por…

-Fue la señora Chiyo-era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-¡No!...yo..yo lo encontré entre los libros de Orochimaru.

-¡No mientas!-sus gritos me lastimaban, no quiero llorar pero se me está dificultando contener las lágrimas-¡Chiyo te lo dio, confiésalo!

-¡¿Qué te pasa es solo un libro?! ¡No entiendo porque actúas así!

-…

-Devuélveme el libro Sasuke-su comportamiento es muy raro primero está de buen humor luego se disgusta y ahora se enloquece solo por un libro.

-…Hablare con Chiyo..-dice mientras se retira a pasos acompasados. No puedo permitirlo, no quiero que despidan a la abuela.

-No despidas a la señora Chiyo, te lo ruego.

-…

-Es mi culpa, yo se lo pedí.

-Mhp…-deja caer el libro en el suelo mientras se retira de la habitación, en mi mente múltiples preguntas se formulan entretanto recojo el libro, ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera? ¿Acaso está loco? Qué culpa tiene un libro del mal humor que carga este día, miro el libro atentamente como si en el fuera a hallar las respuestas a mis preguntas.

 _-Los vampiros son criaturas abominables, su sola existencia es desprecia…_ -¿su sola existencia? Los vampiros no existen, ¿o sí?, no es imposible los vampiros son fantasía, solo leyendas que están lejos de la realidad, pero la realidad a veces supera cualquier expectativa lógica,

- _Los vampiros son criaturas abominables, su sola existencia es desprecia..._

-¿Los vampiros existen?


	8. Chapter 8

-Y bien…¿De que querías hablar?

-Tu experimento.

-¿Sakura?¿Qué sucede con ella?-dice mostrando una mueca de confusión pero a la vez de diversión.

-Mhp…trato de morderme…

-Vaya, quien lo diría-como puede estar calmado, se supone que Sakura nunca había probado sangre humana, por lo tanto su instinto nunca ha despertado.

-…

-Es más pronto de lo que pensé…ella aún tiene 18…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Hay una edad en la que la sed de los vampiros se incrementa, se vuelven más inestables por un lapso de tiempo. Esto sucede al cumplir los 19 o incluso meses antes cuando se excitan. Podríamos decir que sus instintos pueden despertar al probar la sangre o al excitarse, los padres de Sakura debieron asumir que su hija no tendría que pasar por esa fase al no probar la sangre yo tampoco estaba seguro si esta fase que atraviesan todos los vampiros la tendría que pasar Sakura también….Dime Sasuke-kun ya sabiendo esto, ¿Tienes algún indicio de que podría haber ocasionado que el instinto de Sakura despertara?

-No-ahora comprendo, pero es difícil creer que con solo verme en ropa interior se halla excitado, también sería difícil de creer que la pelirrosa inofensiva y tímida tuviera un lado salvaje, lo sorprendente es que la mordida desapareció, cuando vi mi reflejo en el baño no había ninguna herida como si jamás hubiera pasado, trate de encontrar una explicación pero no la halle, el recuerdo de Sakura sonrojada y con la respiración agitada tendida sobre mi cama asalta mi mente, sonreí internamente ante tal imagen.

-¿Me podrías dar más detalles de lo ocurrido?

-Tsk…trato de morderme posteriormente la sujete lanzándola lejos antes de que lograra su cometido, sus ojos se habían teñido de un color rojo y no parecía consiente de lo que hacía, antes de que pudiera acercarse nuevamente se desmayó, al despertar Sakura no recordaba nada.

-Interesante…lo importante es que no ha probado la sangre así que sus instintos deberían seguir dormidos

-…

-Mmm….bueno si notas algún cambio no dudes en llamarme…mañana partiré temprano a Nueva York

-¡¿Qué?!

-Los del consejo me asignaron una misión en Nueva York, trate de persuadirlos de encargar esa misión a alguien más pero me fue imposible.

-Llévatela-¿Qué planeas Orochimaru?, no creo que dejes a Sakura así de fácil.

-No puedo y lo sabes, seria sospechoso. Ellos no saben de la existencia de Sakura si la descubren…...no solo se arruinara mi investigación también saldríamos perjudicados tu y yo.

-Tsk…¿Por cuánto tiempo?-descubriré lo que ocultas, así como descubrí al vampiro que tienes encerrado en el sótano detrás de esa puerta cerrada con candado.

-Impreciso….el tiempo no está especificado pueden ser días, semanas o meses

-Joder…- salgo de la oficina dando un portazo….maldita sea, maldita Sakura, maldito Orochimaru, él ha seguido con sus investigaciones en las noches para que de esta manera Sakura no levante sospecha alguna, cualquiera sospecharía después de todo, por esa razón se me encomendó la tarea de agregar discretamente un somnífero potente a su bebida en la cena, para más tarde llevarla inconsciente en mis brazos hasta el laboratorio, estoy obligado a quedarme hasta que finalice sus pruebas, ahora me tengo que quedar con la molestia por un tiempo indefinido.

Llego a mi cuarto y preparo mis armas, hoy mi trabajo comienza a las once de la noche aun me queda una hora y media de sobra pero prefiero malgastar mi tiempo en las calles que en esta casa, una vez listo salgo de mi habitación, desciendo al primer piso solo para encontrarme con Sakura en la sala leyendo ese maldito libro de vampiros, escucho su voz llamándome al pasar por su lado no me detengo, simplemente la ignoro, siento como algo jala de mi manga, no volteo se quien la está jalando, muevo mi brazo con brusquedad soltándome de su agarre, antes de salir de la puerta logro escuchar apenas un pequeño sollozo.

-No llores Sakura-susurro sin poder evitarlo, me regaño internamente por mis palabras, el que no me escuchara es un alivio pues al decir esas palabras ya me encontraba afuera y con la puerta cerrada separándonos.

* * *

Joder…siempre cuando estoy al lado de la molestia mi cuerpo siente sensaciones extrañas, ahora el experimento se va a retrasar por la ida de Orochimaru lo que significa que el tiempo de Sakura en la casa se extenderá más de lo necesario, si esto sucede ¿Podre soportarlo?, he tenido la intención de entretenerme con ella, con su cuerpo pero…pero…algo me impide dañarla, una parte de mi me impide lastimarla por lo que será mejor que la evite como lo he hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Sasuke?..¿Sasuke?...¡Sasuke!-me grita en el oído la persona más odiosa en el mundo, la única persona a la que puedo soportar y llamar mejor amigo esa persona es…..-…¡Sasuke!...

-¡¿Qué quieres Naruto?!-digo dándole un puñetazo para que se calle.

-Ahhh..duele…

-¡¿Por qué me gritas imbécil?!

-Como que por qué, llevo hablándote horas y tú ni me respondes

-Tus tonterías no son de mi interés

-¡Maldito idi..!

-¡Sasuke-kun¡-antes de que pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir es interrumpido por Karin una compañera asignada a nuestro grupo, se aferra a mi cuello en un abrazo forzoso mientras de forma seductora presiona sus senos contra mi brazo.

-Suéltame Karin

-¿Sasuke-kun por no nos divertimos después del trabajo?-dice aferrándose más, con un suspiro de molestia me deshago de su agarre.

-Olvídalo Karin, Sasuke y yo vamos a ir a Ichiraku Ramen

-Sasuke-kun va a venir conmigo…¿Cierto Sasuke-kun?-en vez de seducirme me esta hartando.

-¡Sasuke dile que me acompañaras a comer ramen!-mientras esos dos discutían, me escabullo fácilmente sin que ninguno lo note, hoy había sido muy agotador por la incompetencia de Naruto se nos escapó un vampiro neófito, lo único que deseo es tomar una ducha y descansar, me pregunto si Sakura estará esperándome, las únicas ocasiones en las que he regresado pasada de las hora de las cuatro de la madrugada han sido tres, en esas tres ocasiones Sakura no probo ni un sorbo de la bebida que contenía el somnífero, fue como si una parte de ella lo presintiera, pero si lo presiente entonces…¿Por qué el resto de días lo bebe?…¿Por qué lo bebe cuando sabe que yo me quedare en casa? De todas formas por consecuencia tuve que alterar mis horas de trabajo para que Orochimaru pudiera continuar con sus experimentos nocturnos solo en tres ocasiones he tenido que acudir a la organización hasta las cuatro o cinco de la mañana y hoy precisamente es una de esas dos circunstancias, Orochimaru es consciente de lo que Sakura siente y yo…..también lo soy,…..¿Seguirá esperándome esa tonta? lo dudo, quien esperaría a una persona que te trata mal sin darte la razón de su enfado.


	9. Chapter 9

No debería esperarlo, no después de cómo me trato, aun así aquí estoy, en la sala aguardando su llegada, cambio de canal en canal buscando algo interesante que ver hasta que algo logra captar mi atención, dos jóvenes están conversando, de seguro es una novela, el lugar donde se encuentran parece ser un bar, se susurran al oído mientras ríen, sus rostros están muy cerca, para mi sorpresa de besan pero no con amor, es un beso brusco agresivo, no es como en las novelas, una imagen fugaz de Sasuke-kun y yo besándonos aparece en mi mente provocando que los latidos de mi corazón se incrementen, mi visión de concentra nuevamente en la televisión, mis ojos se abren con gran asombro al contemplar la escena que está plasmada, el ambiente donde se encuentran ahora es diferente, ya no es un bar es un habitación y la pareja se encuentra en la cama ambos se acarician con desesperación, _Debo cambiar de canal, rayos donde deje el control_ tanteo en el sofá tratando de hallar el control escucho un sonido que inevitablemente causa desviar mi vista al televisor nuevamente, están….es..están des…nudos y la mujer está emitiendo sonidos extraños mientras el sujeto la acaricia ferozmente, empiezo a sentir mucho calor una extraña sed me abruma, tapo mis ojos con mis manos y me impulso hacia atrás, por el brusco movimiento que provoco el mueble cae de espaldas, doy un grito por el impacto, al abrir mis ojos me topo con Sasuke-kun mirándome extrañado por encontrarme en el suelo, otros sonidos extraños son escuchados del televisor, él levanta la mirada sorprendido, sus mejillas se tornan de un pequeño color rojo me dirige un vistazo para luego atisbar hacia el suelo en diferentes direcciones como si estuviera buscando algo, con un suspiro de pesadez camina para luego recoger algo…es…es el control, apaga el televisor sumiéndonos en un profunda oscuridad, sigo en el suelo con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

-¿Vas a quedarte en el suelo toda la noche?-dice mientras me tiende una mano para ayudar a pararme, yo la recibo sintiendo un cosquilleo al sentir la calidez de su mano apretando la mía.

-…

-…Pervertida…

-¡¿Qué?!...yo…yo no soy una pervertida, estaba buscando algo que ver y…creí que era una novela-agacho la cabeza por la vergüenza que siento en estos momentos.

-Esos canales no son para niños

-Yo no soy una niña

-Tienes la mente de una. Ya ve a dormir molestia.-antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna ya había abandonado la sala.

* * *

-¿Orochimaru se fue?-es raro que Orochimaru no me la haya comunicado personalmente, tuve que enterarme por Sasuke-kun su partida, él y yo nos encontramos desayunando tranquilamente, hoy la abuela tiene el día libre lo que significa que Sasuke-kun y yo estaremos completamente solos en la casa.

-Si

-…¿Cuándo volverá?

-No sé

-Sasuke-kun

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué ahora me odias?...¿Hice algo malo para recibir tu desprecio?-mantengo la cabeza gacha sintiendo una profunda tristeza, su silencio me atormenta.

-…

-Responde por favor

-No te odio

-Entonces por…

-Algún día entenderás

-Si me lo explicaras yo…

-No, aun no es el momento…

-…Sasuke-kun…

-Tsk…iré a comprar algunas cosas, ¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-…Quiero acompañarte

-…

-Por favor Sasuke-kun déjame acompañarte, te lo ruego-le miro con ojos suplicantes anhelando una afirmación de su parte.

-Tienes prohibido salir, lo olvidaste

-…Lo sé pero creí que…olvídalo…-pensé que sin Orochimaru en la casa, podría convencer a Sasuke-kun de dejarme salir, o al menos acompañarlo, tan solo con la mirada me muestra su desaprobación.

-Mhp…..no te alejes de mí

-..¿Que?

-Me acompañaras pero no te alejes de mí

-¿En serio?

-Mhp…si…

-Gracias Sasuke-kun

Después de desayunar y lavar los trastes, partimos en su moto a la ciudad tuve que aferrarme mucho a su cintura tenía miedo de caer pues iba a una velocidad extrema, tal vez fue mi imaginación pero cuando me aferre más a su cintura en el momento que acelero puede oír una pequeña risa, al llegar al centro comercial baje inmediatamente de su moto agradeciendo aun estar viva, él me miro mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

* * *

-Listo, eso fue lo último de la lista

-Aún faltan algunas cosas

-¿Cómo qué?

-Tu solo sígueme

-Está bien-caminamos hasta llegar a una tienda de ropa, nos detuvimos al frente.

-Ten-dijo dándome dinero-compra lo que te guste.

-Si-me tomo un tiempo escoger, había muchos conjuntos bonitos, fue una difícil decisión, la ropa interior no fue tan difícil de escoger, al terminar pague por la compra y salí a encontrarme con Sasuke-kun.

-¿Y bien?

-Mira, compre este conjunto especial la señorita que me atendió digo que se te encantaría-su rostro de enrojeció al ver el conjunto, se escucharon risas cerca, velozmente Sasuke-kun agarro el conjunto y lo guardo en la bolsa.

-Sakura, esto es lencería

-¿Lencería?

-Luego te explico. Cuantos conjuntos de lencería compraste

-Solo este

-…..

-¡Sasuke!


	10. Chapter 10

-¡Hey Sasuke!- antes de que pudiera articular palabra alguna un joven de cabellos dorados lo interrumpe corriendo gritando escandalosamente, provocando llamar la atención de muchas personas, al llegar hasta Sasuke-kun le agarra del cuello con un brazo mientras ríe, parece ser su forma de saludarlo.

-Suéltame idiota-le atina un puñete al pelirrubio alejándolo de él, su rubio amigo se agarra la cabeza sobando el chichón que el golpe causo, el rubio ojiazul se pone en pie levantando en alto su puño para luego señalar a Sasuke-kun con un dedo, pude ver fuego en sus ojos.

-¡Maldito idiota! ¡Cómo pudiste abandonarme con Karin!-me siento invisible e insignificante.

-No tenía ganas de tratar con sus berrinches

-Er…ah…¿Quién es ella?-dice al fin dándose cuenta de mi presencia.

-Yo…

-Mi novia-acaso dijo su….¿Su novia?

-¿Tu novia?...¿Tienes novia?...ahhh!-ese grito casi me deja sorda, si no hubiera sido por Sasuke-kun que le propino otro golpe para que se callara de seguro estaría sorda.

-Cállate idiota

-Dolió-se queja con lágrimas en los ojos, parece más un niño que un adulto-Valla, no pensé que tuvieras novia, ni que fuera humana.

-¡¿Que estas tratando de decir con eso imbécil?!-se miran ambos desafiantes.

-¡Que no es posible que consiguieras a una chica tan linda antes que yo!-aquí se va a desatar una gran pelea si no interfiero.

-Chicos por favor tranquilícense

-¿Cómo te llamas?-habla de repente el rubio cambiando su semblante a uno más amigable.

-Sakura-Sasuke-kun solo nos mira con un semblante sombrío.

-Hola Sakura, soy Naruto, hey dime porque no mejor dejas a ese idiota y te conviertes en mi novia-se acerca con una gran sonrisa al decir lo último pero un puñete lo aleja rápidamente.

-Ah...¡Ya me acorde!

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunta el azabache.

-Sera mejor que se retiren, la loca de Karin los está observando, a las 10 en punto en la tienda de comics.

-¿Karin?

-Es una loca obsesionada con el idiota

-A quien llamas idiota, imbécil

-¡A quien crees!

-Imbécil

-Idiota

-Imbec…

-…-sin poder evitarlo suelto una carcajada, ambos me miran extrañados, sin entender el motivo de mi risa al poco tiempo Naruto-kun empieza a reír.

-¿Por qué nos estamos riendo?-pregunta mientras ríe el pelirrubio.

-Solo tú te ríes por nada, imbécil-el rubio deja de reír para mirar con una cara asesina al azabache-¿Qué es tan gracioso Sakura?

-Lo siento….es que parecen niños, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun

-Mhp, tonterías…vámonos Sakura-me jala de mi brazo con rapidez.

-Eh…adiós Naruto-kun-me despido rápido del rubio, Sasuke-kun ni siquiera le ha dicho "adiós".

-Adiós Sakura, adiós idiota-se despide con una brillante sonrisa impregnada en su rostro.

-Sasuke-kun por lo menos te hubieras despedido de tu amigo

-No lo llames así

-¿Qué?

-El "kun". No lo llames Naruto-kun

-¿Por qué?-me mira fijamente por minutos.

-…-de alguna forma que ha logrado que los latidos de mi corazón incrementen y que un suave color rojo tiña mis mejillas.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-grita una mujer pelirroja mientras rodea el cuello de Sasuke para fugazmente plantarle un beso en los labios, en ese instante el mundo se detiene, una rabia e impotencia emerge de mi interior, ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun no la aparta?

-¡Sakura!-Sin querer seguir siendo la espectadora me aparto corriendo, lejos de Sasuke-kun, lejos de esa mujer; mis piernas me llevan fuera del centro comercial aun así no me detengo, sigo corriendo, solo quiero correr alejarme, estar sola solo unos minutos, será algo torpe de mi parte, no conozco esta ciudad y podría perderme fácilmente, pero temo que si me hubiera quedado algo malo hubiese pasado, me sentí muy extraña en esos momentos, una ira que jamás había sentido, me sentí fuerte y capaz de dañar a alguien, me detengo frente a un hermoso árbol de cerezos, quedo maravillada con tanta belleza giro a mi alrededor, estoy en un parque es muy tranquilizador sentir la brisa del viento meciendo mi cabello, ver a los niños jugar y a los enamorados caminar de la mano, una mano me jala del brazo girándome en el proceso, levanto la mirada para toparme con esos ojos azabaches tan conocidos pero a la vez tan misteriosos y llenos de secretos.

-¡¿Estás loca?!...

-…Déjame y vete con tu novia, yo estaré bien por mi cuenta

-¡Joder Sakura, ella no es mi novia!

-¡¿Entonces por qué la besaste?!

-¡A ti que te tiene que importar mi puta vida!

-…

-Sakura,…deja de comportarte como una niña inmadura-se expresa sujetándome los brazos, seguro piensa que me volveré a escapar en cualquier momento.

-¡Déjame sola!

-Me harte-agarra mi cintura y me eleva colocándome en su hombro como si fuera un costal de papas.

-¡Oye bájame, bájame!

-Cállate

-¡La gente nos está mirando, bájame Sasuke-kun!-¡Qué vergüenza! Todo mundo está mirando, esto es culpa de Sasuke-kun, que quería que hiciera que me quedara viendo cómo se besaba con su novia.

-¡Bájame, bájame!-grito mientras pataleo intentando soltarme de su agarre.

-Ya deja de patalear

-¡No hasta que me sueltes!

-Si prometes no volver a correr tan impulsivamente

-…De…de acuerdo…-me baja con lentitud y delicadeza, mis pies al fin tocan el suelo, sus manos siguen aferradas a mi cintura, con su mirada me advierte que no intente escapar porque será inútil, suelta mis cintura lentamente aun desconfiado.

-Sakura quiero que te quede bien en claro esto

-…

-Lo que haga o deje de hacer con mi vida no te incumbe, si yo tengo novia o no, no te debe importar…¿Te quedo claro?

-…

-…Responde…

-Si…lo siento-pequeñas gotas de agua empiezan a caer confundiéndose con las lágrimas que no pude retener.


End file.
